Let Our Angel Live Alternate Universe
by CKLHand
Summary: The Angels and Sarah reunite after Kelly is shot and seriously wounded. I tried to improve the original story. One shot. Rated T for violence.


**I thought the writers had done a poor job on "Let Our Angel Live" and decided to improve upon it. So, if it smacks heavily of the original episode, it is because I used it as a base and added to it. Once again, and as always, I don't own any of the characters created by Spelling-Goldberg. Only Sarah and her college professor are mine. **

Kelly sat outside the apartment building of Joe Danworth. She was on a stake out. Danworth had embezzled $200,000 from his employer. His employer hired the Townsend Agency to find Danworth and his money. Kelly was getting bored, and tired. She had been sitting in front of the apartment building for a long time. She looked up into her rearview mirror and saw Bosley's car pulling in behind her.

Bosley pulled out his walkie talkie. "I'm here," he said into it.

Kelly looked at the apartment building. "Boy, am I glad," she said into her walkie talkie.

"From the tone of your voice, I would say that this has been a rather uneventful stake out."

"Color it boring. You sure our information is good?"

"Well, Joe Danworth rented this apartment two days after he disappeared from our client's San Francisco office, that is along with the $200,000 in cash. So, unless it was a diversionary tactic on his part, which I doubt, he should show up."

"Well, I hope you get lucky. I'm going home and put myself in a hot bath........." Kelly stopped speaking as she saw Danworth's car pull into his driveway. "Boz, hang on," Kelly said. She picked up a picture of Danworth.

"That Lincoln that just drove up. I think that's Danworth." She watched as Danworth got out of the car and walked around to his trunk.

Bosley picked up his picture of Danworth and looked at it. "I think you're right. Looks to me like he used some of that $200,000 to buy himself a new toy."

"Shall we give him the bad news?" Kelly asked.

Danworth opened his trunk.

"No time like the present," Bosley said as he put down his walkie talkie and got out of his car. Kelly also got out of her car and they both approached Danworth.

Danworth pulled a bag out of his trunk, and headed for his apartment.

"Mr. Danworth?" Kelly called. Danworth turned around, a look of surprise on his face. Kelly continued to walk towards him, her hand on her purse where her gun was. Danworth looked inside his car. The barrel of a revolver was barely visible inside the folds of his red jacket. Kelly approached Danworth from the front, as Bosley approached him from the rear.

"Mr. Danworth?" Kelly asked again.

"Uh....I'm sorry. I think you got the wrong fellow," Danworth said as he opened his car door and put the bag inside.

"Mr. Danworth," Kelly said firmly.

"I said, you got the wrong fella," Danworth said adamantly as his eys narrowed. Kelly knew she had the right fella and was not about to back down. She and Bosley exchanged a glance as Danworth started to get into his car. He picked up his gun, and folded his jacket over it. He put the jacket over his arm.

Kelly pulled her gun on him. "I don't think so," she said quietly.

"Easy," Danworth held up his hand. "What's the idea of the gun? I don't like guns. "

"I don't like guns much either, Mr. Danworth, " Kelly pointed hers at him. "But my friend and I are private investigators. Your boss hired us to find you. "

Danworth held up his hand again. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about or why you're here." He fired, hitting Kelly on her right temple. Kelly screamed in pain, her hands to her head. She dropped the gun and hit the ground. Danworth pulled the gun on Bosley, who kicked the car door into him.

"You scum!!!" He cried, and hit him again. He wanted to shoot Danworth, but Kelly needed his attention. Danworth hit the ground, unconcious. Bosley ran to Kelly and cradled her in his arms.

"Kelly? Kelly??" he said as he tried to stop the flow of blood with his fingers. "Oh, G--!" He exclaimed. "Oh, my G--!" Neighbors came out of their apartments to see what was going on. Bosley continued to hold Kelly in his arms. He saw the neighbors. "Somebody call a doctor. Call the police! Just don't stand there! Call them NOW!!!!!!" he fairly screamed. The neighbors dispersed.

A man who had been jogging by asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Bosley pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Yes, call the number on that card. Townsend Associates. Tell them what happened. Well, make the call. NOW!" Bosley yelled as the man ran to the nearest phone. Bosley pulled Kelly in closer to him. "You just hang on, honey. Just hang on," he said as he started to cry.

A short while later, the ambulance arrived. Julie's orange Pinto squealed around the corner. She stopped in the middle of the street and she and Kris jumped out. They ran to the stretcher.

"Kelly??? " Kris exclaimed as she leaned over the stretcher, hands outstretched.

"Don't touch her!" The paramedic ordered. "Head wound. It's bad. Don't touch her." The paramedics lifted the gurney onto the ambulance. Kris looked at Julie, then climbed into the ambulance.

Julie looked from the ambulance to Bosley. "Boz, what happened?" She asked tearfully.

Bosley pointed at Danworth. "It was Danworth," he told her. "He got here just a little while after I arrived. Kelly made him, moved on him, he seemed to fold, then all of sudden he had a gun! It was hidden in the jacket and he fired point blank. So, I rushed him!"

The police officer came over to Bosley. He gestured towards Danworth. "Look, this fellow is still unconcious. He's going to need the ambulance too," he told the paramedic.

"Ok, we'll bring him too," said the paramedic.

Bosley shook his head. "Not on this trip." Kris looked at Bosley in shock.

"We got room."

"Not for him you don't. Not with her. Get moving." The ambulance driver looked at Bosley, stunned. "I said, get moving." Bosley ordered. Kris threw up her hands in resignation, and let them fall onto her thighs.

"We'll radio for another ambulance," said the other paramedic.

"Come on, Boz. We'll take my car," Julie said.

"Look, we're going to need a statement from you," the police officer told Bosley.

"OK, you'll have to get that at the hospital," Bosley said as he got into Julie's car. The ambulance took off, lights flashing. Julie backed up to the intersection, turned her car around, and followed it.

At the hospital, Bosley called Charlie.

"I understand, Bosley," Charlie said, "Tell me the nature of her injury."

"Well, the bullet hit her on the right side of the head, Charlie. She's been totally unconcious ever since. The wound really didn't seem that deep. But, uh, with head inuries, you know, who can tell? " Bosley twirled the phone cord in his fingers.

"Who's with her now?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Oh, uh...Jackson. Dr. Jackson. He's the head neurosurgeon here. "

"Oh, yes. I've heard of him. He's very good. Now, wait, wait! There is also a doctor named Steadman. Stephen Steadman. I want him to look at her too. I'll get back to you." Charlie said as he hung up.

Bosley slowly put down the reciever. He tried to compose himself.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"No, no. I'm not alright," Bosley answered. "I'm really not alright at all." He twisted his hands in nervous frustration, then went to the waiting area where Kris and Julie were. Kris took his hand.

"What did Charlie say?"

"He wants a second opinion. Somebody named Steadman. He's going to call him. "

Kris tightened her grasp on Bosley's hand, and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "What then?"

"He'll get back to us."

"In the meantime?" Kris asked.

"In the meantime, we wait," Bosley told her. Kris wiped at her eyes. "Do you want any coffee?" he asked the girls.

"Yes," said Julie.

"No thanks, " said Kris.

Julie sighed. "It looks like it's going to be a long wait."

"Yeah, " Bosley agreed as he pulled some change out of his pocket and went to the coffee machine.

Kris got out of her chair. She walked over to Bosley. "Look, it's going to be awhile. I think we should call everyone else."

"Everyone?" Bosley asked.

"Yes, everyone. Jill, Sabrina, Tiffany, Sarah. We're all the family Kelly has, and they would want to know." Kris marched over to the pay phone and plunked a dime in. Her first call was to Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Charlie. It's me. I want to call everyone and tell them about Kelly. They need to know. And I want Jill and Tiffany to get here as fast as possible."

"You're right, Angel. I'll arrange for private jets for Jill and Tiffany."

"I'll call my sisters. Can you call Sabrina and Tiffany?"

"I will, Angel."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll talk to you in a bit."

Kris hung up the phone and pulled out her credit card. She dialed the long distance number. It was the middle of the night in Paris. Jill had just finished another race earlier in the day. She was sleeping when her phone rang next her ear. She rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?????" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Jill?" Kris was in tears on the other end.

"Kris? What's wrong?"

"Kelly's been shot. You've got to come home. Now."

"WHAT???? What happened???"

"She was on a stakeout. The guy she was after shot her......I'll tell you everything when you get here. Please hurry."

"I'm on my way!" Jill jumped out of bed, and prepared to pack.

Sabrina had just put her toddler down for an afternoon nap. She made herself a cup of tea, and wearily sat down and put her feet up. She loved her son with all of her heart, but he kept her on the run. She enjoyed his nap time when she could have a few moments to herself. The phone rang on the table next to her. Muttering, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Angel," said a familiar voice.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Sabrina. I have some bad news."

"What is it, Charlie?"

"Kelly has been shot. She's waiting for an operation right now."

"Oh, my G---!" Sabrina said as tears sprang to her eyes. She picked up the pad of paper and pen next to the phone. "Which hospital is she in? I'll be there as soon as I can." Sabrina quickly wrote down the details. She then called her husband to come watch the baby so that she could go to the hospital

Tiffany was at her desk, reading over some depostions from her latest case. Her office phone rang. "Tiffany Welles."

"Hello, Angel."

"Charlie! This is a pleasant surprise," Tiffany smiled into the phone.

"I'm afraid what I have to tell you isn't so pleasant, Angel."

"What's wrong?"

"Kelly has been shot. It's very serious. A neurosurgeon is with her now. It doesn't look good."

"I'll be right there." Tiffany hung up the phone. She called in one of her associates to come take over her case, and then rushed home to pack.

Kris leaned her head against the divider of the payphone. She had one more call to make.

Sarah was just finishing her last final when the campus security came in. They had a whispered conference with the teacher. The teacher, Anne Sanderson, nodded and looked at the class. "Is Sarah Munroe in here?" Sarah looked up in surprise. She raised her hand.

"I'm Sarah Munroe."

"Miss Munroe, please come here. I need to speak to you." Sarah got up and made her way to the front of the room. Some of her friends looked at her curiously, while others laughed at her. She arrived at the teachers's desk.

"Yes? What is it?"

The security guard handed Sarah a note. "I'm sorry, miss," he said.

Sarah read the note. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I need to leave. There is an emergency at home."

"Of course, Miss Munroe. Bring your test paper up here. Call me later at my office, and we will make arrangements for you to finish it. "

"Thank you, Professor."

Sarah went back to her desk and grabbed her things. She dropped her test on the professor's desk and ran out the door. She got into her car and drove quickly to her apartment. All the while the phrase, "Not Kelly! Please, God, not Kelly!" went through her mind as she drove to her apartment, dropped off her books and quickly packed her clothes. She left a quick note for her roommates and got back into her car for the drive to LA. Seven other people who loved Kelly dearly were having the same thoughts as Sarah.

Kelly lay unconcious in her hospital bed. Various machines monitored her vital signs. The doctor leaned over her bedside. Dr. Jackson watched her for a moment. He hoped that he would be able to pull Kelly through. He went out of the room.

"How is she? " asked the man in hospital greens.

"It's still to early to tell. As soon as Dr. Steadman gets here, we will do a consultation and decide the best way to proceed. "

"Very well. Give her anything she needs."

"Yes, sir."

Bosley gave Julie her coffee, and sat on the couch next her. The three of them sat quietly for a moment. Bosley slightly laughed to himself and muttered about the cruel turns of fate.

"What do you mean?" asked Kris.

"The last time I was int this hospital, I was a patient."

"Oh, yes. Jill told me about that....it was for a toe injury, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

Kris and Bosley told Julie about the time Bosley had gone in to have his toe taken care of, and ended up having an appendectomy. A little humor went a long way to help ease the tension.

Sabrina got out of her car and went into the hospital. As she approached the elevator, she saw a familiar face. She looked, squinted, and looked again. "Sarah?"

Sarah, who had been about to push the elevator button, turned around. "Sabrina!" They hugged each other tightly.

"Look at you!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You're all grown up!"

"Yes, I am," Sarah replied as they got into the elevator. "How is motherhood treating you?"

"It's wonderful."

The two friends chatted as the elevator carried them towards Kelly's floor. They got off and found Kris, Julie and Bosley waiting for them. Everyone had a hard time keeping tears in check as Sabrina and Sarah hugged Kris and Bosley. Sabrina and Julie were introduced as they made their way over to the couches.

"How is she?" Sabrina asked.

Kris shook her head. "The doctor won't tell us much. Charlie flew in a specialist to look at her. Right now, she's in critical condition. They let us in to see her for a few minutes every hour." Kris put her head in her hands and tried to control her emotions. "It's just so hard to see her that way!" Sarah put her arm around Kris and rubbed her back as her sister cried. She put her head next to Kris'.

"When do you think Jill and Tiffany will get here?" Sarah asked, drying her own tears.

"Charlie hired private jets for both of them. Tiffany should be here in a couple of hours. Jill won't be here until tomorrow morning," Bosley said.

"I guess we can't do much but wait," Sabrina said as she sat down next to Bosley. Bosley put his arm around her. The group sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Kris saw Dr. Jackson over by the nurses' station and approached him. Everyone followed her. "Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm not in surgery because we need to make some special preparations for Miss Garrett."

"Special preparations? What does that mean exactly?" Bosley asked as the Angels and Sarah put their arms around each other for moral support.

"Well, the nature of her injury is such that in order to repair the damage, we need to have special scanners and nuero monitoring devices set up during the surgery."

"Wow, that sounds frighteningly complicated," Bosley said as the girls clung tightly to each other.

"Well, I don't mean to alarm you, but it is complicated. Everything depends on how we proceed."

Bosley nodded. "Oh, Dr., our employer, Mr. Townsend, is trying to locate another specialist."

"Oh, yes. Dr. Steadman. He just called. He's on his way over."

"Dr. Jackson," Julie said as she fought back tears. "Can you level with us? Is Kelly going to be OK? "

"I'm sorry, I can't tell yet."

"You gotta give us something," Kris said.

"Well, let's just say she's got a 50/50 chance," the doctor told her. Julie was sobbing. Sarah and Kris put their arms around her.

"50/50 chance???" she asked incredulously. "Those are terrific odds!" she said sarcastically.

"I'll do my best to improve them," the doctor tried to reassure her. He nodded at the group and left. Kris started to cry again. Bosley tried to comfort her.

"She can't die, Boz. She can't die!" Kris cried.

Sabrina and Sarah also wiped their eyes. "No, she can't. " Sabrina said.

"Kelly means too much to us for her to die," Sarah added.

"She won't!" Bosley reassured them.

"She'll be OK, won't she?" Julie asked through her tears.

"Sure she will, " Bosley said. "We've all got to believe that." He looked around the group. Kris and Julie nodded.

The elevator doors opened. They all turned to see who the newcomer was. Tiffany stepped out.

"Hi," she said.

"Tiffany!" Bosley, Kris and Sarah exclaimed as they rushed to hug her.

"How is Kelly?" she asked.

"She's waiting to go into surgery after they get their fancy equipment set up," Sarah told her.

"I'll be blunt, Tiffany," Bosley said. "Right now, her odds of survival are 50/50. The doctor says he will do his best to improve them."

"We're hoping he will," Sabrina added. "I'm Sabrina, by the way."

"Tiffany. Nice to meet you." The group moved over to the couches to wait some more. Julie and Tiffany were introduced. They made themselves as comfortable as possible while they shared favorite memories of times spent with Kelly.

Kelly was still unconcious. In her dreams, she thought she heard a familiar voice telling her to hold on. There were people who loved her and needed her, and she needed to hang on. Kelly tried to respond to the voice, but it was too much effort.

Hours passed as the Angels, Sarah, and Bosley made themselves comfortable on the chairs and couches in the waiting area. Kris dozed on a couch, her head in Sarah's lap. Sarah was asleep, leaning her head against the back of the couch. Bosley had decided to stretch his legs for a bit, and walked around the floor. He wanted to be nearby in case the doctor showed up again. Sabrina checked in with her family. TIffany and Julie played a game of cards and got acquainted. Early in the morning, the elevator doors once again opened. This time, Jill stepped out.

Sarah woke up and saw her oldest sister coming toward her. "Jill!" she cried. "Everyone, wake up! Jill's here!"

Kris and Sabrina woke up and ran to Jill, with Sarah close behind. They all smothered her with hugs, then led her over to Tiffany and Julie. She was introduced to Julie as Bosley came around the corner.

Well, well! What have we here?" he said as he gave Jill a big hug.

"I got here as fast as I could," Jill said. "I am so grateful that Charlie hired a plane for me. Otherwise, I'd be stuck in Timbuctoo or somewhere equally remote....I am so glad to see everyone! How's Kelly?" She was taken aback at the silence that met her question. Bosley spoke up.

"Right now, she is being prepped for surgery. She has a 50/50 chance of survival. That's slim odds, but we are confident that Kelly will beat them."

Jill nodded. "Yes, Kelly is tough. She always was a fighter, and I am sure she will come through this time." Everyone made their way back to the couches and sat down.

"Look," Bosley said. "We've all been here a long time, and I don't think any of us have eaten since we've been here. Why don't a couple of you go down to the coffee shop, get something to eat, and then a couple more go down? We can have you paged if needed. " All of the girls shook their heads. Other than the occasional trip to the ladies' room, and brief visits with Kelly, they hadn't left the waiting area.

"We'll be fine, Boz," Kris said. They sat down to wait some more. Sarah started a game of 5 card stud with her sisters and Sabrina. When she cleaned them out of the loose change they had on them, they decided to play Go Fish. "You're buying the next round of coffee, Sarah," Sabrina told her.

"No problem," Sarah said as she scooped the change into her purse.

Several more hours passed. Kris paced the floor. "Where's Charlie? Why isn't he here? " she demanded. "Just for once! Just for once, couldn't he be here with us?" She sat down next to Bosley. "What does it take to get to him anyway?"

Bosley tossed his magazine onto the table. "He's doing everything he can."

"Is he?" Kris asked. "Doesn't he know we need him? "

Bosley didn't have an answer for that. Julie put her head in her hands.

Kris sighed. "I thought we were a team."

"We are," Julie said.

"I'm begining to wonder," Kris said with doubt.

"Listen," Julie said with a sigh. "It's only been a year that I've been with the team, but I know what you're going through."

Kris shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Yes, I do. I haven't known Kelly as long as you have, but I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Jill and Sarah put their hands on Kris' shoulders. "So do we," Jill said quietly as Sarah nodded. "So do I," added Sabrina. Tiffany hadn't lost anyone close to her, but she empathized with the others.

"I'm sure you do, Julie," Bosley reassured her. "It's just that Kelly is very special to us. "

"She's very special to me too, Boz. She is!" Julie declared. "It's ironic when you think about it. That day when Kelly first came to my apartment, she was just coming into my life. And she met the one person who had meant anything to me at that time........" Julie continued to tell how she had met Kelly while Kelly was on a case, and about losing Harry Sterns, who was like a father figure to her. Everyone listened sympathetically. "That's how Kelly came into my life. I learned to care for her. She came in and Harry left. I couldn't go through that again. I just couldn't. I've lived that nightmare over and over again. "

"I'm sorry," Kris said. "At times like this, you tend to get caught up in your own pain, and forget someone else might be feeling the same thing. "

"It's OK," Julie said and put her arm around Kris.

"Now listen to me, both of you," Bosley said. "We ARE a team. A winning team, and we always have been." Everyone nodded as they listened to Bosley. "This is no time to start doubting ourselves. It isn't going to help Kelly. "

Kris took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Boz. It's just that I am so scared."

"I know you are, honey. And if it will help, I'm scared too," Bosley said.

"So are we," added Tiffany, Jill, Sabrina, and Sarah. Julie sat quietly as she listened to Bosley.

"So, you know what we're going to do?" Bosley continued.

"What?" Julie asked.

"We're going to decide right now, before we see how it goes with Kelly. We are going to decide, no matter what happens, it has all been worth it. Every damn minute of it. You know what I'm saying?"

"I guess so." Kris looked at the floor and nodded.

"Don't guess so. Know so." Bosley told her. "Because sooner or later, one way or another, we all have to cash it in. That doesn't make what we've been or what we've done meaningless. "

Julie nodded. "He's right, Kris."

"Yep. He's right. But then, he's our fearless leader. He's always right. But we've been on some great cases. Some real important ones. We really did something."

The Angels and Bosley put each put their hands in the center of the group. "Has it been worth it, Angels? You too, Sarah?" Bosley asked. "Yes!" They all said.

Kris saw Dr. Jackson at the nurses' station. She got up from the couch. The whole group approached him.

Dr. Jackson looked over Kelly's chart.

"Is anything wrong?" Bosley asked.

"No," said the doctor. "No, uh......."

"Something is wrong," Kris challenged him.

"No. Dr. Steadman is here now. He wants another brainscan before we operate. " The doctor put the chart on the counter and left.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kris said.

"Let's just keep our cool," Bosley said.

"He looks worried," Julie said.

"Doctors always look worried, " Bosley told her. "Let's just keep control....."

The elevator doors dinged and opened. Danworth stepped out, cuffed to a policeman.

"What are you doing here???" Bosley demanded.

"Keep this guy away from me!" Danworth said.

"Why did you bring him here????" Bosley angrily asked the cop. The Angels rushed to restrain Bosley. They had never seen him so angry before.

"Because I thought he needed medical attention, sir," the cop said.

"Get him out of here because I don't want to look at him."

"I'm just about to do that, if you'd step out of the way."

Bosley started to lunge for Danworth, as the Angels pulled him out of the cop's way.

"Thank you," said the cop, and led Danworth away.

"I'm just sorry I didn't put one in your belly, big mouth!" Danworth retorted when he was a safe distance away.

"I'll kill you!" Bosley shouted. The girls restrained him until he regained some composure. "Listen to me!" he lamented.

"Was that the guy who shot Kelly? What a coward!" Sarah voiced what they were all thinking.

"No wonder Bosley is so pissed off," Jill added.

Kris and Julie tried to calm Bosley down. "It's OK," Julie told him.

"It's just that I was there! I saw what he did to Kelly. "

"You've got to put it out of your mind, Boz," Kris told him.

"I can't! I just can't!" Bosley moaned. "What is happening to me?"

"The same thing that's happening to us, Boz. We're all scared. " Kris told him as the girls tried to reassure him.

"At least we all have each other to lean on," Jill said.

The doctors looked in on Kelly one more time. After looking over her chart, the reports from the lab, and the readouts from the various machines, they decide to operate. They left her room, and found the man in greens outside the door. "Well, doctors, what have you decided?" he asked.

"We are ready to operate, " Dr. Steadman told him.

"Very well, but I want to be in the room as well. I will stay out of the way, but I want to be there."

"Yes, sir," both doctors agreed, as the orderlies went into Kelly's room to prepare her for surgery.

Kris impatiently listened to the phone ring on the other end of the line. She slammed it into the reciever in frustration. She walked back to the couches. "Charlie's not in his office," she told the others.

"He's probably on his way here," Bosley said.

"If there was ever a time to show himself, this is it. " Kris said, hands in her pockets. "Why doesn't somebody tell us something?"

"Let's go find out!" Jill said. The others were right behind her, ready for action. They went to the nurses' station to ask questions. The nurse couldn't tell them anything. The doctor was no where to be found, so they returned to the waiting area. Sarah absentmindedly shuffled the deck of cards. Soon she, Sabrina, and Tiffany were playing gin.

Everyone had the same question on their mind. "Why Kelly? Why anybody?"

Kris decided to answer it. "We always know that something could happen. But I never figured Kelly. She's always so concerned, so caring. She had a soft spot for abused and neglected children. She helped a battered kid last year."

"She also spends time with kids at the sanitarium," Sabrina added.

"Remember Skip?" Jilll asked. Sabrina and Bosley nodded.

"Who's Skip?" asked Sarah.

"He was an autistic boy who Kelly spent time with. Unfortunately, he shot her in the head after she had taken him to an amusement park and he found a gun in the park," Jill said.

"Ungrateful kid and lame security in the park," Sarah said.

"We almost lost her then, too," Sabrina added. "But, she pulled through, and she will again."

They continued to reminisce about how Kelly reached out to those who needed her help. Sometimes she got her hands slapped back, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"She's special," Tiffany said. "A real angel."

Dr. Jackson approached the group. He was in surgical scrubs.

"Dr. Jackson!" Kris said.

He looked at the group for a moment. "Well?" Kris asked.

"We've done all we could, " he began as the girls put their arms around each other and started to cry. They continued to listen to the doctor.

"You've done all you can do? What does that mean?" Julie asked.

"What it means is that we wait, and if you're occasionally inclined to prayer, you might try that too."

The Angels sat in stunned silence as the doctor left. Sniffles could be heard around the room as each of them digested what the doctor had said.

Kelly was in a drug induced coma. Her long brown hair had been shaved for the surgery, and her head was bandaged. In her dreams, she once again heard a familiar voice encouraging her to hold on. She had people who loved and needed her. The machines continued to beep as they monitored her heart rate and oxygen levels.

Night came again. The Angels, Sarah, and Bosley stretched out on chairs and couches to get some rest. Julie borrowed some change from Sarah, and got another cup of coffee. She lost track of how much coffee she had drunk in the last day or so, since Kelly was first brought into the hospital. Coffee in hand, Julie went over to the nurses' station to make some small talk, and maybe get some more news of Kelly.

"Long night?" Julie asked the nurse.

"You're with Miss Garrett in ICU, right?" The nurse countered.

Julie had never heard the term ICU before. "ICU?" she asked.

"Intensive Care Unit," the nurse told her.

"Oh, yeah, right." Julie said. "ICU has a ring to it, huh?"

The nurse was about to suggest that Julie go home and get some rest when the light for Kelly's room started to flash. She grabbed the intercom. "Dr. Jackson to ICU immediately. Dr. Jackson and Dr. Steadman to ICU immediately." The nurse hung up the phone and left the nursing station.

"Wait a minute!" Julie said. "Those are Kelly's doctors! What does that red light mean?" She tried to stop the nurse to get some answers.

"It means you need to get out of my way so I can get to your friend!" The nurse told her.

Dr. Jackson came out of the doctor's lounge. "Where's Dr. Steadman?" he asked as he put on his white coat.

The Angels heard the commotion and woke up . They leapt from their couches and chairs. They ran to the nurses' station. "What's going on?" they all wanted to know.

"The alarm went off, and everyone went crazy," Julie said.

"Kelly's room?" Bosley asked.

"Yeah!"

Kris tried to flag down passing doctors, but none of them stopped on their way to Kelly's room. "I'm going to go crazy if someone doesn't tell us what's going on!" she exclaimed. The light continued to flash and the alarm to ding.

"It looks like everyone is too busy doing thier own job to stop and explain now," Bosley said. "So why don't we walk?"

"Walk?? Walk where? Why walk?" Julie asked.

"Oh, why not?" said Kris. "I can't stand that sound. Get me out of here!" Jill and Sarah each put an arm around Kris and walked down the hall. Bosley was right behind with Julie, and Tiffany and Sabrina followed them. The lights and alarms continued. The group walked past the housekeeper, and the sign that said "Chapel."

"I know where there's a quiet place," Bosley said as he led them to the chapel. Each member of Townsend Associates, past, present, and future, sat in the chapel lost in their own thoughts. The doctor cleared his throat behind them, and they all turned around. They stood up as the doctor entered the chapel.

"Miss Garrett is asking to see you," he said, as all of them sighed in relief. "It's the damndest thing, It looked like we had lost her. I thought she had an embolism, but we gave her heavy anti coagulants, and I guess it cleared. Anyway, except for a few days discomfort, she'll be good as new." The girls and Bosley hugged each other, and cried in relief.

Bosley looked closely at the man in hospital greens who was standing behind the doctors. Bosley smiled as the man in greens nodded and left.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we are going to get some sorely needed sleep." The doctor said.

"Doctor, you are most gratefully excused, " Kris told him on behalf of the group. "Thank you." The doctors smiled and left.

The girls shrieked and hugged each other and Bosley. Then, remembering they were in a hospital and in a place of worship inside the hospital, they quieted down. But their enthusiasm remained.

"What are we standing around in here for? Let's go see Kelly! " Sarah exclaimed.

"Not so fast, little sister," Jill told her. "They may not let us all in at once."

"I think they will," Sabrina said. "No one messes with Charlie's Angels!"

"That's right," agreed Tiffany.

"Let's go!" Kris said and led the way.

Kelly woke up to find eight pairs of eyes staring at her. She blinked in confusion. "What? How?" She said as coherently as possible. It was a big surprise to see all of her friends at her bedside.

"Hi," they all said.

"Charlie." Kelly said. "Did you see him?"

Everyone except Bosley shook their heads. "No."

"I heard him. I heard his voice. When he came in here, I couldn't stay awake. It was so fuzzy. "

"He was here?" Julie asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't the drugs?" asked Sarah, earning her a nudge from Jill.

"You heard him?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, " Kelly said. "Did you see him?" They all shook their heads.

"Charlie was here," Bosley said. "In the chapel."

"No way!" Everyone exclaimed.

"He was wearing greens. But unfortunately, we just missed him."

"Typical," muttered Sabrina.

"That Charlie. He always has given us a slip," Jill said.

"He's very good at it," added Tiffany.

"But he was with Dr. Jackson in the operating room," Bosley continued. "All the time."

Kelly smiled. "Well, that's Charlie."

The girls nodded their agreement.

"Kelly, we're so happy to have you back with us again," Kris said as she took Kelly's hand. The Angels put their arms around each other in a collective group hug around Kelly's bed. Charlie watched them from the window. Bosley smiled at him as he left. Charlie's Angels stood united and rejoiced in their good fortune of the recovery of their dear friend. Of course, they once again had to go their separate ways to get back to their own lives, but as they had agreed in the hospital waiting room, all it had all been worth it. Every damn minute of it.

The End.


End file.
